<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pining by Addinavi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346748">Pining</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addinavi/pseuds/Addinavi'>Addinavi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaker Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot, Oneshot, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Pole Dancing, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforv - Freeform, Victor is a weak man when it comes to Yuuri, Victor spelled Viktor, Victor x Yuri, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, Yuuri can't handle alcohol, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, sweet Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addinavi/pseuds/Addinavi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a very special night, Viktor thinks about the moments leading up to this very event, including the banquet that changed his life for the better and left him pining after his now fiancé, Yuuri Katsuki, with every fiber of his being.</p>
<p>There were definitely some secret thoughts he’d had at the time that he would be taking with him to his grave, but he didn’t think he could ever be more grateful for the way that mess of a night and the subsequent events that followed it had turned out. If things hadn't played out the way they had, Viktor may not have been lucky enough to be sitting where he was today.</p>
<p>Translation: An overly long one shot about Viktor secretly pining after Yuuri during the Sochi Grand Prix banquet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in like... literal years, but in honor of Viktor's birthday yesterday, I decided to spend my day writing this one shot. No, this isn't technically a birthday themed story, but it is from Viktor's point of view, which I rarely ever get to do.</p>
<p>To be honest, I loved it since Viktor is such a sweet boy, and I will definitely try to write from his point of view from more often if you guys like it!</p>
<p>Please let me know what you think, and please don't mind any inaccuracies my stupid self may have written! This is just what I like to imagine actually happened at the Sochi Grand Prix banquet since obviously we never got to see the whole thing. </p>
<p>Please enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor had known that Yuuri was shy from the very beginning. </p>
<p>The drunk, stripping pole dancer who’d had ten too many glasses of champagne was a far cry from the shy, anxious 23 year old who Viktor had encountered upon arriving to Japan. </p>
<p>He had gone into this absolutely knowing that Yuuri was going to need some work in order to be coachable, but had he expected quite so much crippling self-doubt? No, not... not really. And had he expected Yuuri to tremble like a baby bird in danger of being knocked from its nest by the wind every time Viktor so much as got close to him? Well- well- no. No, he hadn’t been expecting that, either. </p>
<p>Honestly, Yuuri had been chock full of surprises, surprises that Viktor never could have expected, and... </p>
<p>It was everything he had ever wanted. </p>
<p><strong>Yuuri</strong> was everything he had ever wanted. </p>
<p>Viktor had spent the past ten years or so having anyone and everyone he'd thought he wanted, and as... awful as that sounded, it was completely true. He couldn’t seem to manage to lie to himself about that, no matter how hard he tried. </p>
<p>It wasn’t that he thought it was wrong to have slept with so many people. No- of course it wasn’t, but, he knew he hadn’t been a saint during all of those encounters. There had been so many people, both men and women, who had nothing but genuine feelings for him. Whether it had been infatuation, romantic feelings, or just plain sexual desire, those people had had feelings for him. </p>
<p>But Viktor? </p>
<p>He... </p>
<p>He hadn’t felt strongly about any of them. Not one. </p>
<p>Not the lovely young lady who he’d spent the night with after his first senior debut, or the man he’d spent a romantic, five day getaway in France with, or any of the women he’d slept with after his first Trophée de France win. </p>
<p>And, yes, there had been multiple. </p>
<p>Viktor just couldn’t remember how many. </p>
<p>Even his longest relationship, one with a man named Vladislav who was four years his senior, felt like nothing more than a blur to Viktor, despite the fact it had been two, nearly three years of his life. </p>
<p>Even in the years after they’d ended their long term relationship, they’d had a few attempts at ‘reconciling’ things, but each one had only resulted in quick sex and a fight afterwards, then a long walk for Viktor from Vladislav’s apartment into town, where he’d rent a hotel room until he could take the train back to St. Petersburg in the morning. </p>
<p>Each time, the walk to town seemed to weigh more and more heavily on Viktor’s heart. Maybe it was the length of time it took, or maybe it was the quiet of the night that he didn’t usually get in the busy city of St. Petersburg that had him drowning in his own thoughts. During those quiet nights, his thoughts had always been unbearably loud. Usually, he only thought about questions. Questions he could never find the answers to, like why he felt this way, or why he couldn’t seem to have a healthy relationship, or why he didn’t feel the same way others felt about him. </p>
<p>So many people wanted him. Of course they did. Viktor wasn't naive- he was attractive, he was a successful athlete, and the money from brand deals was finally starting to pour in. </p>
<p>So, why? Why didn’t Viktor want any of these people who'd said they wanted him? </p>
<p>Was he broken? Shallow? Maybe he just didn’t know how to be a good partner. After all, Yakov had been telling him for years that he was ungrateful. </p>
<p>Maybe that was it. </p>
<p>Maybe he really was just ungrateful, and maybe there really wasn’t any way to fix it. </p>
<p>Maybe he was just banished to broken relationships and one night stands for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>His last encounter with Vladislav had been over 6 years ago, and since then, Viktor hadn’t had anything that could be considered even remotely close to a relationship, or even a date. Unless, of course, it was just the obligatory dinner or drink date before a one night stand. Viktor may have been broken and ungrateful, but he wasn’t an animal, for god’s sake. He had always tried his best to be respectful, even if... even if not everyone had always been very respectful to him. </p>
<p>The night of the Sochi Grand Prix Finals had been hollow. Just as hollow as every other win in the past couple years, and frankly, he just wanted to escape this banquet in order to sneak off to the woman he’d promised to have drinks with in the hotel bar. </p>
<p>Then, after that... </p>
<p>Well, Viktor only hoped she wouldn’t stay long, as terrible as that sounded. He just didn’t feel like having someone else in his bed the whole night. </p>
<p>He’d been just about ready to leave, drink in hand, when someone had bumped into him. Champagne sloshed over the side of his glass, and he had to jump back a step, holding his arm out in front of him to avoid spilling on himself. </p>
<p>“Hey, watch-“ He had almost snapped, despite his normally cheery demeanor, but he’d stopped as soon as he’d turned to see who the culprit was.</p>
<p>It was a young man. He probably couldn’t have been more than 19- or at least, that was what Viktor assumed from how well he seemed to be handling his alcohol, which... wasn’t very well at all. </p>
<p>But, Viktor didn’t care about that. His eyes roved over the young man’s flushed face, his sparkling brown eyes, and his messy black hair that stood up just about every which way. The inky strands were stuck to his sweaty forehead, his dress shirt unbuttoned down to almost the middle of his chest, his tie loose on his neck. </p>
<p>Viktor felt himself swallow back excess saliva, practically dazed for a moment as the man mumbled a breathless, ‘sorry,’ then stumbled away back to the dance floor. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, that’s my student, Yuuri. He’s-“ an unknown voice sounded from behind, but Viktor numbly held up a hand to silence whoever had been speaking, eyes still following the raven-haired man as he nearly tripped into a waiter on his way to the DJ’s station, where he was no doubt requesting they turn up the volume on the music, judging by how much louder it got only a few moments later. </p>
<p>Viktor couldn’t help but grin. </p>
<p>“No need for apologies,” he said swiftly, giving his camera-ready smile over his shoulder at the rather square-faced person standing behind him, raising an eyebrow when he realized he didn’t recognize this man at all. “And you are?” </p>
<p>“Celestino Cialdini,” the stranger murmured, face falling when he realized Viktor didn’t recognize him. “We’ve met several times over the years.” </p>
<p>“Ah- Celestino, right, right- of course,” Viktor murmured, feigning some semblance of recognition as he reached over his shoulder to awkwardly shake Celestino’s hand, refusing to take his eyes off the man’s student, who was now dancing rather vigorously by himself on the dance floor. </p>
<p>Viktor just couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him.</p>
<p>“And who did you say that was?” </p>
<p>“That-“ Celestino sighed. “That’s Yuuri Katsuki, my student.” </p>
<p>He sounded embarrassed, but for the life of him, Viktor just couldn’t figure out why. </p>
<p>Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful, even drunkenly dancing with no one by his side at a formal banquet. There was no need for any apologies on his behalf.</p>
<p>“Mh. You should really have him compete with the seniors, he looks like he has some great-“ Viktor started, but Celestino cut him off with a grunt. </p>
<p>“He <strong>is </strong>a senior.” </p>
<p>“Oh, really? Just getting started?” Viktor asked absently. Maybe Yuuri was a little younger than he thought? No- he definitely didn't look young enough to have just made his senior debut, especially not with how much he'd probably had to drink.</p>
<p>The corners of Viktor’s heart shaped lips curled up ever so slightly as Yuuri tried to pull someone else out onto the dance floor to dance with him, but his smile fell when, whoever it was, clearly rejected Yuuri’s offer. </p>
<p>Who could reject anyone who looked like that? Viktor shook his head in disbelief, taking a sip of his champagne. </p>
<p>“He’s 23,” Celestino said, again sounding disappointed, and Viktor couldn’t help but gasp, sucking in a large lungful of champagne, which he promptly began to choke on. </p>
<p>Celestino gave his back a few rough pats, eyes wide in surprise as Viktor turned to look at him, his own eyes just as wide. </p>
<p>“You alright?” Celestino asked, and Viktor nodded, reaching up to cover his mouth with a closed fist as he let out a couple more wet sounding coughs. </p>
<p>“<strong>23?</strong>” He asked hoarsely. </p>
<p>23? That didn’t make any sense. </p>
<p>23 was... </p>
<p>It was <strong>old</strong>.</p>
<p>At least, in the figure skating world.</p>
<p>Which, in turn, meant Viktor was ancient, of course. But, it was rare that Viktor would ever see someone as old as Yuuri who hadn’t competed in- </p>
<p>“You just competed against him,” Celestino’s voice interrupted his thoughts, sounding a bit more agitated now. </p>
<p>“I did? I-“ Viktor floundered. “What... what place did he...?” He stammered out, eyes wide, brows furrowed in confusion as he watched Yuuri return to dancing on his own. </p>
<p>Even drunk and sloppy, Viktor thought the movements were rather... Beautiful? </p>
<p>Was that weird to say? </p>
<p>They were elegantly sexual, the unbuttoned sleeve of Yuuri’s shirt sliding down to reveal one lithe arm as he posed for a photo for the one person at this banquet who didn’t seem to be ignoring him. Viktor guessed maybe it was the only other person Yuuri knew besides his own coach.</p>
<p>“Celestino, what place did he-“ Viktor repeated when he realized he hadn’t gotten an answer, tearing his eyes away from Yuuri just long enough to look over his shoulder, but Celestino was long gone. </p>
<p>It was then, that Viktor realized with a sinking heart, that Yuuri had gotten last place.</p>
<p>And, it was then, that Viktor realized this wasn’t the first time he’d spoken to Yuuri.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Commemorative photo?'</em>
</p>
<p>The words rang through his head, and he felt himself actually wince upon realizing just how stupid he’d sounded, asking that of Yuuri when he’d just clearly bombed the biggest competition of his life so far.</p>
<p>Viktor couldn’t even remember if he’d seen Yuuri skate.</p>
<p>He found himself cursing his own forgetfulness as he began inching closer and closer to the dance floor, subtly hiding himself behind other guests, behind lamps, behind anything he could until there was nothing left to hide behind, and even still, he absently floated towards the man who’d seemingly been calling his name all night, despite the fact he knew Yuuri wouldn’t want anything to do with him after his slip up in asking for a photo earlier.</p>
<p>God, what was he doing here? He had to go before Yuuri saw him practically stalking him. </p>
<p>He hung his head for a second in shame, sucking in a deep breath through his nose, turning on his heel to leave before a slurred voice caressed his ears, promptly stopping him in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Y’wanna dance?” </p>
<p>Viktor hadn’t been expecting in the slightest for Yuuri to have abandoned his lonesome dance routine to appear before him without warning, breathless and sweaty, extending one beautifully tan hand towards Viktor, nimble fingers outstretched. </p>
<p>“I-“ Viktor started, unsure what to say. Oh, god, Yuuri had definitely caught him watching. He’d caught him watching him dance, and now he knew, and-</p>
<p>“Please?” The singular, slurred out word was the only thing that kept Viktor from crumpling into a heap of embarrassment as he looked into Yuuri’s warm brown eyes, pupils blown wide.</p>
<p>Viktor... rarely ever felt embarrassed, but right now, he could feel his cheeks heating up pretty aggressively, and... and for what? Yuuri was obviously drunk off his ass, but somehow, Viktor still found it in himself to feel embarrassed that the young man would catch him pining. </p>
<p>It felt kind of... Good, in a way.</p>
<p>He didn’t give a second thought towards accepting Yuuri's offer as he handed off his drink to the nearest stranger, who took it in confusion before Yuuri took his newly freed hand, tugging him out onto the dance floor happily, like they’d known each other for years.</p>
<p>“Viktor Nikiforov,” Viktor introduced himself softly, grinning as Yuuri took his hands. </p>
<p>“I know that,” Yuuri said nonchalantly, holding up his index finger. “You look just like the poster of him in my room.” </p>
<p>“I do?” Viktor couldn’t help the nervous laugh that bubbled up from his throat, watching how Yuuri’s eyes turned to the color of honey as they caught the warm light emitting from the sconces on the walls of the banquet hall, bright shapes dancing across Yuuri's irises as he nodded his head. </p>
<p>“Mh-mhm. But maybe- maybe more handsome in person, I don’t know-“ Yuuri managed to slur out, and Viktor felt his heart do an odd little twist inside his chest. </p>
<p>He wasn’t so sure he’d ever felt that before. </p>
<p>“My, Yuuri~” he sing-songed softly, practically grinning from ear to ear. “You should have asked me to dance earlier.” </p>
<p>Viktor honestly wasn’t sure how things had progressed so quickly after that. It started with Yuuri teaching him some simple steps that they could do in time with one another, and then, of course, he remembered getting closer and closer until Yuuri’s arms were around him, guiding him into strangely traditional ballet poses, keeping him upright as he kicked his leg up high behind him, their eyes meeting until they’d spin around and Yuuri would dip him instead, sending them both into fits of laughter as they tried to keep from falling. </p>
<p>Months later, when Viktor found out that Yuuri had trained classically as a dancer for years, the banquet night made a bit more sense to him. </p>
<p>The rest of the night, Viktor remembered nothing but Yuuri. He’d hardly had any recollection of Christophe or Yuri joining in that night, only vaguely remembering once he saw the photos on his camera roll the next day, and he most definitely hadn’t remembered when exactly Yuuri and Christophe had removed most of their clothing. The one thing he had remembered almost entirely clearly, however, was something that had happened towards the end of the banquet.</p>
<p>Yuuri had stumbled back to him after stepping away from the pole he and Christophe had been dancing on for most of the night, where he’d just finished up a rather risqué performance in front of the entire banquet, which of course Viktor had clapped and whistled through encouragingly. </p>
<p>Yuuri was seemingly exhausted now. He smelled of sweat and alcohol, his nose was running, and his cheeks were so warm, Viktor could have fried an egg on them. His tie was sloppily secured to his head, close to slipping down over his eyes whenever he moved too much. Viktor had fully been expecting for now to be the time. The time when Yuuri would finally take his hand, leaning in close to suggest that they ditch the banquet early and not-so-subtly ask that they go back to his hotel room, and maybe they’d even steal a bottle of champagne from the banquet on the way. </p>
<p>Viktor grinned, lips parting to say yes before Yuuri had even asked, but he was caught off guard when Yuuri stumbled forward, falling against his muscular chest with an ‘oof.’ Viktor caught him without hesitation, arms wrapping around the body against his own, Yuuri’s arms tightening around his torso and upper arms in turn. </p>
<p>“Viktor,” the whining, slurred voice met Viktor’s ears as Yuuri rolled his hips against him, and Viktor had to do everything in his power to keep from melting into a puddle right then and there. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Just hold on, Yuuri. Wait until we’re in private, and then we can-‘ </em>
</p>
<p>“After this season ends, my family owns a hot spring resort, so please come! If- if I win this dance off, you’ll become my coach, right?” Yuuri looked up at him with those shining brown eyes, pupils quivering with want, his fingers tightening their grip on the back of Viktor’s jacket. </p>
<p>A strained puff of air escaped Viktor’s throat before he could stop it, feeling like he was choking on oxygen, his blue eyes wide as he stared down at Yuuri in shock. That... hadn’t been the question Viktor was expecting. </p>
<p>“Be my coach, Viktor!” Strong arms slung around Viktor’s neck as Yuuri jumped up against him, hanging off him drunkenly, and Viktor felt a breathless laugh of shock punch from his chest as he held Yuuri close, cheeks red and eyes feeling strangely misty. </p>
<p>Viktor didn’t know what to say. His mind was muddled by champagne and hours of dancing, and not to mention, the sweet, yet musky scent of Yuuri’s sweat was doing something to his brain. </p>
<p>He’d never felt this way before. </p>
<p>Before he could even manage an answer, Yuuri flopped away from him, giggling out another ‘be my coach!’ As he took off towards the dance floor. </p>
<p>“Watch me dance, coach Viktor!” </p>
<p> Viktor’s heart did another weird, happy lurch in his chest at that, and his eyes shone brightly as Yuuri pushed himself up into a surprisingly coordinated handstand. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m watching.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Viktor didn’t dance much for the rest of the night, nor did he drink. He wanted to sober up a little, to be in his right mind as he watched Yuuri dance. He watched with his fingers pressed over his lips, eyes narrowed as though he were watching an intense opera in the theater, but instead, he was watching Yuuri Katsuki drunk dance at a banquet. </p>
<p>Viktor didn’t think he ever could have felt dumber than he did in that moment. Not because he was watching Yuuri dance, or because he’d completely forgotten about the woman he’d left in the bar downstairs, but because this was the first time he’d actually watched Yuuri.</p>
<p>The first time he’d really, <strong>really</strong> watched him. </p>
<p>He hadn’t even recognized Yuuri’s name earlier that evening, or his face- hadn’t even recognized his coach. He’d competed against Yuuri today, and hadn’t even done so much as blink in Yuuri’s direction aside from asking him an idiotic question that had Yuuri upset enough to just plain walk away from him.</p>
<p>How could he have been so foolish? </p>
<p>Yuuri had been sitting right under his nose for the past few days, maybe even longer- had he seen Yuuri compete somewhere else before? Had he run into him some other time? Viktor didn’t know, and that made him feel... guilty. </p>
<p>He felt guilty. He hadn’t noticed Yuuri because he hadn’t placed anywhere near him, and so, Viktor’s mind had just...just... determined that he didn’t deserve a second glance? It felt incredibly shallow, considering how awestruck he was by Yuuri now in these moments. He was captivating, and to be honest, Viktor didn’t want this night to end. He didn’t want Yuuri to go away. Of course he didn’t, but what good would he be to Yuuri as a coach? </p>
<p>He didn’t know the first thing about coaching, especially not someone like Yuuri. Technically speaking, Yuuri was inexperienced. It didn’t matter how long he’d been skating or how many times he’d competed, he was inexperienced compared to other skaters in the senior division, and frankly, Viktor would just be an inexperienced coach going along with him. He didn’t see how he could be more helpful to Yuuri than a seasoned coach like Celestino would be. As appealing as coaching Yuuri sounded, it just wasn’t realistic. </p>
<p>At the end of the night, Viktor took it upon himself to walk Yuuri back to his hotel room, finding himself feeling oddly uneasy at the thought of anyone else doing it. Yuuri’d had... a lot to drink, and Viktor wasn’t about to risk his safety, as silly as that sounded, coming from someone who had been planning on sleeping with him earlier that evening. </p>
<p>Viktor didn’t know what had changed. Maybe it was the fact he’d had some time to sober up after dancing drunkenly with Yuuri for most of the night, or maybe it was because no matter how many suggestive things Yuuri had done tonight, none of them seemed to be an invitation of any kind. </p>
<p>Yuuri was drunk, having fun, and dancing his heart out. It was nothing more than that.</p>
<p>If Yuuri wanted to sleep with him, he would have asked for that instead of asking Viktor to be his coach. After all, it wasn’t exactly like Yuuri had a filter right now. </p>
<p>“Yuuri, what floor is your room on?” Viktor asked him softly as they made their way into the elevator, his hand at the small of Yuuri’s back to keep him steady. </p>
<p>“Uhm- uh-“ Yuuri hiccuped. “Six.” </p>
<p>“Six. Alright.” Viktor pressed the correct button and the elevator doors dinged before closing, the elevator lurching a little before beginning its ascent. </p>
<p>“Oo-whoa-“ Yuuri slurred out, stumbling at the sudden movement, but Viktor caught him under the arms before he could face-plant, steadying him with hands that were much stronger than they actually felt, considering just how weak Yuuri had been making him feel all night. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” Viktor assured so softly, so gently, that he couldn't help but think that the tone would have been far better used during a romantic date, rather than during the act of dragging a drunk figure skater back to his hotel room after he’d challenged just about every other skater to a dance competition. </p>
<p>It didn’t make sense, but Viktor just couldn’t seem to help it.</p>
<p>“Sorry- hey- have you ever- you should dance more, you’re really good,” Yuuri praised, making no effort to hold himself up, but Viktor didn’t mind.</p>
<p>“I’ll take that into consideration for next year,” Viktor promised with a chuckle, knowing that he was probably blushing yet again. “Ah, but- only if you’d teach me some more. You’re hard to keep up with, you know.” Viktor really wasn’t lying. He wasn’t so sure he’d ever seen someone with so much stamina in his life, and that was after… what- at least 16 flutes of champagne? If he’d drank as much as Yuuri had, he probably would have been vomiting right about now.</p>
<p>Although, he had no doubt that Yuuri would definitely be suffering from a massive hangover in the morning.</p>
<p>“I’ll be your coach if you’ll be mine!” Yuuri practically shouted, pushing himself up just enough to sling his arms around Viktor’s neck excitedly, and Viktor let out a soft grunt, keeping his arms steady beneath Yuuri’s, eyes wide as he looked down at the younger man, their faces only inches apart. He could feel Yuuri’s warm breath tickling the peach fuzz on his upper lip, the scent of champagne filling his lungs as he sucked in a deep breath before he could help himself.</p>
<p>His hand moved on its own accord, coming up to push away the damp strands of hair stuck to Yuuri’s cherubic face, thumb shaky as it smoothed over one dark brow.</p>
<p>“Is that a yes?” Yuuri asked softly, his voice so sweet and innocent that Viktor had to use all of his strength to keep from leaning down and closing the distance between their lips.</p>
<p>“Yuuri-“ Viktor was cut off when Yuuri lunged forward, but his lips missed Viktor’s as he moved to hug the taller male instead, arms tightening around Viktor’s neck as he let out a drunken laugh. Viktor had to let out a shaky sigh of relief as the elevator door opened, reaching up to cup the damp nape of Yuuri’s neck with one slender hand for only a brief moment.</p>
<p>He needed to stop pining like a teenager and get Yuuri back to his room before people started to talk. </p>
<p>“Come on, which room is yours?” Viktor asked, pulling Yuuri away gently by his shoulders, moving to wrap an arm around him in order to help guide him out of the elevator. Yuuri told him his room number and Viktor led him there as best as he could, catching the younger skater whenever he stumbled, keeping him focused, and more importantly, keeping as much space as possible between them whenever Yuuri got just a little too close.</p>
<p>For once in Viktor’s life, he… He didn’t want the opportunity that was laid out in front of him.</p>
<p>First of all, Yuuri was drunk. Way, <strong>WAY</strong> more drunk than Viktor, and Viktor wasn’t about to take advantage of him, not when Yuuri hadn’t shown any interest in him or given any kind of permission for things to go in that direction before he’d gotten intoxicated.</p>
<p>Second of all…Viktor didn’t <strong>want</strong> to sleep with Yuuri. He really, really didn’t. Yuuri was enticingly beautiful, he was energetic, he was funny. There wasn’t a single thing wrong with him, but, Viktor supposed that was the problem. </p>
<p>If he spent any more time with Yuuri than this, he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull himself away. Hell, he’d probably chase Yuuri all the way back to Japan if he let himself crush any harder than he already was, and he just couldn’t do that. He was on top of his career, he’d been practically undefeated for the past five years, and...</p>
<p>and he didn’t deserve a relationship, even if there wasn't anything else holding him back. He always, always ruined it. He always hurt other people’s feelings, and Yuuri seemed incredibly sweet.</p>
<p>Viktor just couldn’t do that to him.</p>
<p>That is, of course, if Yuuri didn’t just straight up reject him before a relationship could even form, which… Viktor was pretty sure would happen. If Yuuri wasn’t absolutely trashed right now, he never even would have spoken to Viktor at the banquet. </p>
<p>Viktor was sure of it.</p>
<p>Once they found Yuuri’s room, Viktor had to reach into Yuuri’s back pocket to grab his room key since he was practically slumped over in Viktor’s arms, nearly asleep in the hallway of the hotel, soft groans and mumbles about wanting to go back to the banquet escaping him until Viktor gently reminded him that the banquet was over, slipping Yuuri’s room key into the slot in the door to unlock it. He helped Yuuri inside, depositing him on the double bed inside the room before he set the room key down on the nightstand, then clicked on the light next to the bed so that they could see a little better.</p>
<p>Yuuri was sprawled out on the bed almost immediately, looking up at him with what seemed to be longing, if Viktor didn’t know any better, and he swallowed nervously. “Do you have pajamas?” He asked Yuuri, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, but Yuuri shook his head.</p>
<p>“Just underwear,” he laughed, shaking his head, and Viktor couldn’t help the way the corners of his lips pulled up into a little smile of fondness yet again upon hearing Yuuri’s laughter.</p>
<p>“Alright. Why don’t you change, and I’ll-“ Viktor started, but he was cut off by Yuuri for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.</p>
<p>“No, I need help,” Yuuri insisted, fumbling with his necktie, which Viktor had managed to get off his head and back around his neck at some point so that it wouldn’t fall off.</p>
<p>Viktor sucked in a deep breath through his nose, blowing it out through his parted lips, and he nodded. He could, at the very least, make sure Yuuri was comfortable for the night before he woke himself up with either an upset stomach or a massive headache. </p>
<p>No big deal, right?</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s see what I can do,” he murmured, only just now realizing how dry his throat was. He gently guided Yuuri’s hands away from his tie, untying it before placing it at the foot of the bed, and then, he was moving to unbutton Yuuri’s dress shirt. Yuuri didn’t seem to have a care in the world as the man who he supposedly had posters of in his bedroom undressed him, yawning and stretching casually, laughing after he complained Viktor was tickling him while undoing the buttons, even playfully kicking his leg up onto Viktor’s shoulder when the older man tried to remove his pants.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes, but Viktor finally managed to get all of Yuuri’s clothes off, haphazardly folding them before tossing them at the foot of Yuuri's bed next to his discarded tie, leaving him in only his socks and underwear.</p>
<p>Viktor didn’t hesitate to yank the white blanket out from underneath the plush comforter on the bed, pulling it up over Yuuri rather quickly, despite the fact he had already pole danced in nothing but his underwear only a couple of hours ago, and that had been in front of an entire banquet of people.</p>
<p>When they were alone, though, it was different than Yuuri dancing in front of dozens of other people. </p>
<p>Here, alone in this hotel room, the action of undressing felt dangerously intimate compared to the crazy atmosphere of the banquet. Seeing Yuuri like this made Viktor’s heart race in an out of control way, and it wasn’t even out of lust. </p>
<p>Viktor just couldn’t put his finger on what the feeling was, but he knew what it meant in that moment.</p>
<p>He wasn’t supposed to be here.</p>
<p>“I have to head back to my room,” he managed out, but his voice was oddly hoarse, croaking on the last word as he reached in the pocket of Yuuri’s folded dress pants, pulling out his cell phone to set it on the nightstand before grabbing the nearby charger to plug it in.</p>
<p>“Stay,” came the tiny request from the bed, muffled by the rustling of sheets, and Viktor sighed.</p>
<p>“Yuuri, I can’t stay…” Viktor ran a hand through his hair, feeling stress beginning to build up as he thought about how he would have to explain to Yuuri why he had to go, but he paused when he heard a muffled snore, eyes widening before he blinked a few times, glancing over his shoulder. Yuuri had turned over onto his stomach, blanket over his head, the fabric riding up to reveal only his feet and toned calves. He was already asleep.</p>
<p>Viktor smiled sadly, standing up from the bed so that he could leave the room, but not before he filled a glass with tap water and set it on the nightstand next to Yuuri's phone, taking one last look at the feet poking out from beneath the covers before he turned off the light.</p>
<p>He hardly registered what he was doing as he pulled the comforter up over Yuuri's legs to keep him warm, then let his own numb legs carry him towards the door. He closed it behind him, trudging back to his hotel room tiredly, and he hardly noticed the nasty note stuck to the front of his door from the woman he’d stood up at the bar earlier that evening.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until about a year later that Viktor had learned Yuuri hadn’t remembered one single thing about that night at the banquet, and though Viktor would never admit it, he was a bit glad that Yuuri hadn’t remembered. He wasn't so sure Yuuri ever would have had the courage to perform the nearly perfect copy of Viktor's very own “Stay Close to Me,” free skate program if he’d remembered their encounter that night at the banquet, and, well… well, then Viktor never would have mustered up the courage to drop everything and fly to Japan, convinced that Yuuri was trying to send him some kind of message about their night together. </p>
<p>Viktor could laugh about it now, over two years later, as Chris briefly brought it up in a special toast at his and Yuuri's wedding, teasing about how clearly Viktor'd been pining after Yuuri, and beginning to wrap up his speech by saying how honored he was to be Viktor’s best man after seeing how truly in love the couple was. Of course, he threw in a line somewhere towards the end about being grateful Yuuri had finally won a gold medal after all this time so they could finally get married, and everyone laughed, including Viktor.</p>
<p>Not because he really thought that it was funny, but because, as he watched Yuuri smile, his eyes bright, wedding ring glinting in the candlelight as he raised a glass of champagne to his lips, Viktor knew he would’ve married this man whether he’d won a gold medal or not. </p>
<p>When Yuuri caught him staring, he looked Viktor’s way and shot him a shy, crooked smile that almost immediately had Viktor leaning his chin down on his hands, hair falling over his eye as he huffed out a dreamy sigh, unable to hear the rest of Chris’ speech over the sound of his own heart thumping in his ears.</p>
<p>To think he spent a majority of his life believing he'd never get to experience true love was absolutely absurd and crazy because right now, in this moment...</p>
<p>He was completely, utterly, head over in love with his husband, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.</p>
<p>And, yes- he was definitely, most <strong>definitely</strong> still pining after him to this day, even if they <strong>were</strong> married.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>